yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 22
Lamenting Beauty ("A Sorrowful Young Beauty — Yukina // Kanashimi Bishōjo Yukina" 悲しみの美少女·雪菜) is the twenty-second episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on March 13, 1993 in Japan and April 2, 2003 in the United States. Plot Yusuke is back to his old school cutting class days... One early morning he runs to school once again (he's late) but suddenly he feels he is being tracked down by someone.. just then he realizes Hiei is the one following him. Hiei gives him a video tape courtesy of Koenma - and it contains Yusuke's next mission.. as Hiei vanishes once again. Later at school Yusuke asks Kuwabara if he can watch the tape at his place, and Kuwabara agrees in one condition - that he will never again be involved in any of Yusuke's missions. Keiko arrives and yells at Yusuke for bringing a tape at school.. Yusuke was about to make another excuse but then he remembers the time when Keiko tells him not to hide anything from her again.. so he tells her the truth. The problem is, Keiko doesn't understand what he's saying (seems like Botan made an excuse also when she told Keiko the situation) Later we get to see a cute altercation between Yusuke and Botan (about Keiko) as Kuwabara readies his VCR to play the tape about Yusuke's mission. Koenma Pictures ^_^ then we see Koenma and he elaborates all about Yusuke's next mission, where they have to rescue a girl named Yukina who is being held captive by a greedy old businessman named Tarukane in a mansion in the middle of the forest. Yukina has the capability to create rare pearls from her tears and this pearls cost millions, that's why Tarukane is forcing her all this time to cry for his business to bloom. All this time they didn't know that Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, is watching from behind. Kuwabara gets this Love-At-First-Sight blues on Yukina and runs off to prepare himself (thought he wasn't gonna get involved in Yusuke's missions anymore?) and he misses the part of the tape where Koenma explains that Yukina is Hiei's sister. Hiei knows it but Yukina doesn't know. and more worse now Kuwabara doesn't. Meanwhile, at Tarukane's mansion we see Yukina cherishing the birds flying in the forest. Then we see Tarukane arriving and presents a person that will surely make Yukina cry (Yukina hasn't cried for months and Tarukane is getting bankrupt) and we see for the first time the Toguro brothers, a force we would see for majority of the next series (now that's a spoiler) The Toguro brothers arrives at Yukina's chamber (it's frozen, Yukina is an ice-demon) and Toguro tries to hurt her to make her cry. But as Tarukane has experienced, it won't work. Just then the birds Yukina was cherising earlier passed by, and Toguro realizes her weakness. He grabs the birds and kills them.. causing Yukina to shed tears and the tears turn to pearls.. a happy Tarukane awaits. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan start their journey to the forest to save Yukina, led by Kuwabara, who is still infatuated after seeing Yukina... Tarukane realizes someone is invading their territory, so he dispatches one of his men. On their way Yusuke and the gang meets one of Tarukane's men, Hirue, and it turns out that this person is a monster as it turns into a tentacle-like creature.. looks like big trouble. Think again. Kuwabara slices off the creature with his spirit sword and Yusuke finishes him off with a dash of his rei gun as the gang defeats him and they continue on towards the mansion, ready to face any challenges Tarukane might send against them. Trivia * First appearance of Yukina * First appearance of Tarukane * First appearance of Younger Toguro * First appearance of Elder Toguro *This is the first episode of the Yukina Rescue Arc *First appearance of Shizuru Kuwabara in the anime, in the manga she was originally introduced much earlier in the story as the one who redesigned Keiko's hair following the fire in Yusuke's apartment. *When Yusuke, Yukina and Kazuma are watching the tape on the TV, there's a Columbia Pictures/Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer parody logo collaboration, naming it "Koenma Pictures". Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes